


Run, Wolf, Run

by LucariosFish



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Lots of Angst, that's it that's the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucariosFish/pseuds/LucariosFish
Summary: Cryptor angst; the usual but more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayijo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayijo/gifts).



> For @sayijo ;3c

Cryptor could not fucking believe just what he heard. Nostrils flaring and eyes narrowed, the nindroid drives his hand into the wall. Then, knowing it's not enough, he picks up a nearby magazine and throws it hard against the wall, breathing heavily and groaning frustratedly as he repeated the pattern. Punch, throw, pick up, punch, repeat.

 

_"I'm fine, Cry, don't -cough- don't worry about me," Kai was staring up at him from the stretcher, his lower arm twisted at a 74 degree angle in the_ _**wrong fucking direction**_ , _the limb obviously broken and bloodied and bruised. Cryptor's vision gets splotchy, and that's when he realizes he's crying._  

 

_"You fucking idiot! I could've taken the hit!" The nindroid sobs, clutching on tightly to the ninja's hand. His friend merely smirks up at him, and Cryptor wants to punch Kai's stupid face in._

 

_"And ruin my reputation as a ninja? I can never let my brother get hurt like this," Kai gestures with his chin to his arm, and winces. His head took quite the hit to._  

 

_"Fucking_ _**idiot**_ ," _Cryptor cries, squeezing Kai's hand one last time before the paramedics take his brother away. Cryptor brings his hands up to his eye to wipe at them, only for a warm hand to slide its way onto his shaking shoulder._ _"_

 

_He'll be alright, he's Kai. Kai always gets back up." Cole wraps the rest of his arm around Cryptor, and guides the nindroid to his Earth Driller. "The others are going to the hospital. You go ahead, I'll walk Kai and yours' bikes back to the Bounty." Cryptor stares in broken confusion at the Earth Driller, and the black ninja laughs. "It'll get you good parking space."_

 

 

But Cole was wrong. Not about the Earth Driller, but about Kai. Apparently the red ninja had been rapidly losing blood, the bleeding internal, a rib having nearly punctured a lung, and the doctors were rushing to save him.

 

_"He...might not make it," a doctor says, and the ninja gasp, Cole having just got there in time to hear the news._

 

Now, Cryptor was angry. Kai should've let him take the hit. A couple dents and broken wires are easier to fix and replace than a fucking lung and rib bone. Just what the _hell was Kai thinking when he-_ Cryptor chokes up, stops throwing the hospital's magazine, and breaks down onto the floor, sniffling and sobbing quietly. Two pairs of arms pick him up from the arms up, and Cryptor faintly recognizes Jay and Lloyd's heat signatures. Nya kneels in front of him along with Zane behind her, and the grey ninja dabs at the nindroid's eyes.

 

"He'll be fine, Kai will be okay... Our brother's strong, Cryptor," Nya coaxes Cryptor to give her his hands to clean up. Lloyd pats Cryptor's left shoulder, voicing his own hopes.

 

"Kai would never leave us. Not if he has anything to say about it." The other ninja start talking too, and for a small second, Cryptor nurtures a small flame of hope. A doctor comes out, calling for the ninja, and they cautiously walk over.

 

The doctor looks at them with wide eyes- A newbie, Cryptor can tell, and... The doctor tells them the worse has happened.


	2. Chapter 2


      Day One
    

_It's the morning after you died, bastard. How's the Departed Realm? Is it nice? Don't burn it down before I get there._

Cryptor sighs as he stares up at the ceiling of Kai's room, the nindroid laying on on Kai's bed. Cryptor's fist clenched tight around Kai's blanket. Cryptor remembers a silly promise then, a memory buried deep into his drive now resurfacing.

_"Hey, if I die," Kai looks at Cryptor with bright, twinkling eyes, and Cryptor finds himself blinking at the brilliant spark of fire- of life -in his friend's eyes. "You can't cry over me, okay? Don't be a pussy like that."_

Cryptor's vision starts getting watery, and the nindroid chokes on a laugh. "Sorry I can't keep my promise, asshole. You fucking...jerk." Cryptor turns his head and lets his tears fall onto Kai's pillow. On the other side of the closed room door, Cole doesn't bother knocking when he hears the despairing wail.
    
    
                Day Three
              

Cryptor trudges out of his room, wearing a bright red bandana of Kai's that the nindroid remembers the boy saying came from Cyrus Borg himself. Before, Cryptor would never believe him when he said that, but looking down at the soft but strongly-stitched fabric around his wrist, Cryptor would believe every word of Kai's if it meant being able to see and hear him again.

 

"Hey Cryptor, glad to see you came out," Jay waves at the nindroid, then stares at the red bandana. He vividly remembered Kai complaining on how Jay got the cool ghost-sucking mech while all he got was the bandana, and Jay remembered laughing at Kai, but now... Now Jay wished Kai was wearing the stupid bandana around his head again on the days he was too lazy to gel his hair and wanted it held back.

 

Cryptor ignores Jay, whose eyes started to tear up, and goes straight to the coffee machine. Black coffee, little cream, and a giant spoon of sugar. Not Cryptor's usual, but Kai's. It didn't taste like anything, in the end.

 
    
    
              Day Nine
            

"Hey fucker," Cryptor stares down at Kai's gravestone, the gray slab just what Kai had wanted in the scarily recent will the ninja found in Wu's hands. Apparently Kai rewrote his wills often. Cryptor scowls down at the grave as he remembers what the will read.

 

_Just a regular ole plain gravestone for me- Spend the money on more important things. Nya, you're team blacksmith now, I know you can do it. Jay, buddy, man up and marry my sister already, would you? Cole, keep training because I'll be doing that in the Departed Realm. Zane, I trust you to watch over Nya and Jay for me. Lloyd, little bro, I'll tell your dad you said "hey." Wu, you fucking suck, keep on growing and leading the others with your wisdom. And Cryptor, you stay alive- don't come finding me in the Departed Realm or I'll beat your ass. Also, you get my sword collection, Cry._

 

"Can't even write a fucking will properly," Cryptor mutters as he pulls off his back a long, wrapped-in-black sword. "You can't give me this either, dumbass."

 

Cryptor tries leaving the Sword of Fire on Kai's grave, perhaps even dig into the soil and bury the sword along with its owner, but a heavy pressure on Cryptor's shoulders make the nindroid swivel his head. 

 

"Who's out there?" Cryptor shouts, and nothing but an empty graveyard echoes back his shout to him. The nindroid, tense, tries laying back down the sword, but something knocks him down. A hot pressure squeezes one of his hands wrapped around the Sword of Fire, and as suddenly as it happened, Cryptor found himself back on his feet, Sword of Fire at his feet, just an inch in front of Kai's grave.

 

Cryptor's eyes get bleary, and he wipes at them. "Fucking jackass..."

 

 

_"This has to be my most prized achievement," Kai opens up a little drawer carved out into the side of the Monastery's forge wall, and inside it glinted a sword of gold. Cryptor's scanners revealed massive amounts of energy radiation, and immediately his databases retrieved the necessary information._ _"The Sword of Fire?" Cryptor looks at Kai with a wide eye. "I thought... I thought it was lost in time and space." Kai smirks at him, and regales the tale of the reforging. Cryptor allows himself to feel bewildered and praise Kai if only slightly._

 

Now, Cryptor wished he let out all his feelings then. And every other time Kai made him feel happy, safe, content, and a million more emotions that only Kai sparked in him and-

 

And now Cryptor couldn't even say he was sad to see him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tumblr doesn't get this fic btw ;^
> 
> (Also "Supermarket Flowers" by Ed Sheeran is playing as I upload this so that's this fic's song I guess. You're welcome.


End file.
